Never Have I Ever
by roxyhoney
Summary: After the gang decides to spend the night drinking, Bonnie wakes up with a ridiculous hangover, and chickenpox. One Shot.


**A/N: Hi! This one-shot is loosely based off an episode from Grey's Anatomy. If you watch it, and have seen the episode (6x12) where Callie gets the Chickenpox and Mark helps her through it. I decided to put my own little spin on it with Bonnie &amp; Damon. Also, Elena is human in here and Jeremy isn't a hunter. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

"I brought the tequila." Bonnie Bennett held up the bottle of liquor, as she walked past Damon Salvatore into his home.

"Hello to you too, Judgey." He closed the door behind her and took her jacket. "Since you're late we started without you."

"Matt hasn't started singing yet has he?"

"Mutt and wolf boy bailed last minute." He shrugged, as they walked towards the others.

"They have names you know."

"I know I just said them."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. It wouldn't be any kind of gathering if she and Damon didn't bicker at least once. Yes, they had progressed a lot during the years; going from flat out loathing each other to actually caring for one another. But, it still wouldn't be like them if they didn't call each other out about something.

Walking into the living room, she noticed an already tipsy Caroline, Elena, Jeremy, and Stefan in the midst of taking shots.

"Bonnie you made it!" Caroline shouted, before using her vampire speed to run to Bonnie and give her a bear hug. It almost knocked the wind out of her.

"Care, still a human over here."

Caroline apologized and put her down, making sure she didn't break any bones. Luckily, everything was still intact.

Bonnie made her way to sit on the couch beside Elena. "Sorry it took so long; my dad decided he would choose this day to grace me with his presence after being away on business for two months."

Caroline then handed her a bluish green drink in a double shot glass. "That's why whatever problems we have will be nonexistent tonight. There are no bad guys trying to kill us for the moment, so, we deserve to let loose and get shit faced drunk; maybe not even remember anything in the morning."

Caroline was right, that's what this night was all about. As Bonnie took the shot, she almost gagged it all up. It was disgusting.

She looked around to see everyone staring at her. Apparently they knew it was gross too.

"Elena made it." Caroline smiled.

"Oh my…." She coughed. "That's um…that's very strong."

"It's not that bad guys, it's supposed to get you drunk, not taste good." Elena defended, crossing her arms.

"I think it's good." Stefan kissed his girlfriend's cheek.

"You just don't want to be in the dog house tonight, Stef." Damon chimed in. He handed Bonnie a glass of Bourbon. She was hesitant in taking it, because she already knew how horrible her tolerance was when it came to dark liquor. "Trust me, the taste will leave instantly."

She immediately drank it, and was glad that he was right.

About an hour later, Bonnie had consumed two more shots of Elena's mystery drink. Thanks to all the other alcohol in her system, she wasn't able to really taste how awful it was anymore. Needless to say, she was on the verge of being drunk, or already there.

Caroline and Elena were in the midst of dancing around the room, the only difference was Caroline had her bottle of tequila in her hand, taking large gulps ever so often. She had definitely surpassed the vampire limit of intoxication.

Bonnie didn't know when Jeremy appeared beside her, but his liquored up state didn't make him shy about flirting with her, even though they had broken up about a month ago. Before he started professing his undying love, she decided to join her friends in the middle of the floor.

But, due to her inebriated state and clumsiness, she tripped. She would have hit the ground if it hadn't been for super speed Damon, catching her before she landed.

"You're like the flash."

"Yeah, but I'm hotter than him."

She was going to pretend to disagree, until her eyes connected with his and her breath almost caught in her throat. Had his eyes ever been so blue? Like 'undress someone with their teeth' blue? It had to be the alcohol talking.

"Um… thanks…." She straightened herself up.

"Try to watch where you're going next time."

And just like that, his eyes went back to 'murder him with baseball bat' blue. She shoved him a little, which didn't caused him any affect, and joined the girls.

She should have given him an aneurysm. Next time, she would.

"I think we should play another game." Caroline suggested, taking another gulp of tequila.

"How about strip poker." Damon smirked, downing his bourbon, of course.

All three girls shot him a look.

"What? I don't mind getting naked. But, Stefan and little Gilbert, you both can leave; I think I can handle…"

"Anyways!" Caroline cut him off. "I was thinking Never Have I Ever. And Damon I'm sure you want to sit this one out, since I know you've done everything under the sun."

Everyone broke out into laughter.

Never Have I Ever had only been going on for twenty minutes, and it was safe to say that all their words were beginning to slur a bit.

_Never Have I Ever_ had sex in the back of a car, came from Bonnie and everyone drank, but her.

_Never Have I Ever_ had a threesome, came from Caroline, and the only people who drank were Damon and Stefan.

Elena looked at them, and Damon shrugged. "We've been alive for over a century, what do you expect."

_Never have I ever drank blood_ came from Jeremy and everyone had to drink, including him. He didn't realize that everyone in that room had been in a near death situation where at least one supernatural vampire had to save their lives by giving them blood.

About thirty minutes later, the last question left everyone silent for a moment. And it came from Jeremy.

_Never have I ever_ dreamt of having sex with one of the Salvatore's.

Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline took a shot without giving it another thought.

Bonnie hadn't realized what she'd done until everything came into focus around her. Damnit, that was a secret she had planned to take to the grave.

All three girls looked between one another. She knew Elena wanted to say something, due to the fact that one of the brother's was her boyfriend and the other had feelings for her.

All of that definitely intrigued Damon. "Now we're getting somewhere. Never Have I Ever…."

"You know what," Caroline interrupted. "I think another game is in order."

Bonnie was glad she wasn't the only one who thought the game needed to end.

* * *

Bonnie didn't recall falling asleep. The last thing she remembered was doing a dance routine with Caroline, like they use to do when they were kids, and the next thing she knew, she was waking up on the couch, cuddled into Damon's side.

She never regretted anything more in her life than sitting up so fast. The instant head rush of pain took over and the queasy feeling began.

"Good morning, sleeping judgey."

She took a deep breath, in hopes that she could prevent anything from making its way out of her mouth.

"Why…. why are you here?"

"This is my house."

Her neck began to itch all of a sudden, causing her to scratch. "That's not… that's not what I meant. Why am I laying on you?" She squint her eyes, even though there wasn't any sun blasting through the windows. "Why was…. Why were your arms around me?"

"When everyone fell asleep, we stayed up talking. Well, actually you flirted with me for awhile and then asked if I could hold you while you slept."

She didn't believe him. "I don't believe you."

"Really? You kept going on how you use to tell Caroline that I was older sexy danger guy."

Her eyes attempted to widen a little. She had only told Caroline that. If what Damon was saying was true, she really hoped no one else notice them asleep like that.

And why was she itching so damn much?

"You… I was drunk; you didn't have to hold me."

"You were about to cry if I didn't. And I didn't feel like hearing it."

Even though she was experiencing a hangover from hell and her neck was itching like crazy, she could tell by his facial expression and his body language that he was lying. He would have held her even if she didn't pitch a fit. But, right now, she didn't care. She looked around and noticed Elena and Stefan still asleep and cuddled up on one another on the couch. Jeremy was passed out on the floor, near the fire place, and Caroline was actually _on_ the mini bar slightly snoring.

"You also told me that your little sex dream was about me. I'm flattered." He winked. "We could go upstairs and make it a reality."

Her magic shattered a few of his glass vases, causing everyone to jump awake. She didn't remember any of that.

"What's going on?" Elena yawned, stretching her arms over her head.

Bonnie ignored the fact that Elena was looking between her and Damon, confused at how they were sitting within such a close proximity together. She also mentally kicked herself for not taking a sip of blood from Caroline, like Jeremy and Elena did, because she wouldn't be experiencing the hangover from hell right now.

But, beyond all of that, there were bigger problems she was dealing with right now. "Are any of you guys itching?"

It was Stefan that caught her attention, as he walked over her. He gently moved her hair out of the way and examined her neck.

"Bonnie, I think you may have the Chickenpox."

"What do you mean, Chickenpox?" She stood up way too fast, but was able to balance herself to make it over to a mirror.

She saw a few spots on her neck. "Maybe it's a rash or something." She scratched.

"Bons, it's all over the back of your arms." Caroline noticed.

Bonnie looked at her arms and saw the spread. This could not be happening.

Elena walked up to her. "You know, Bons, now that I think about it, I don't think you ever got them as a child like me, Care, Matt, Tyler, and Jer…"

"I know that." Bonnie didn't mean to snap, but she was feeling way too much right now to be reminded of what she already knew.

The need to vomit feeling returned, but she was able to take another deep breath to keep everything at bay.

She watched as Caroline bit into her wrist and the blood pooled out.

"Here, my blood should heal you."

Bonnie contemplated it for a moment. She shouldn't get an out of jail free card by the healing abilities of vampire blood. But, she has saved the world a few times, and put her life on the line more than enough, so yeah, she deserved this.

* * *

Caroline's blood did heal Bonnie… of the hangover and the alcohol poisoning she probably acquired, but the spots were still on her neck and arms, and were continuing to spread everywhere. Currently, she was in one of the guest rooms at the boarding house, being trapped away like a fair maiden who needed protection. It was pissing her off because she didn't need protection, she needed to scratch. And none of her so called friends would allow her to do it herself or do it for her!

Dr. Meredith Fell brought over all of her surgical supplies needed to make Bonnie as comfortable as possible and to make her feel better. It would probably take at least a week or a little over for Bonnie to fully heal, and they all felt that going to the hospital would just put her at risk of spreading the disease. And since the Salvatore House only housed vampires, she was safer in here than out there, even though she really didn't want to be here.

It had only been two days later, and she felt like she was losing her mind. All she wanted to do was scratch and not feel pain. And since scratching would leave scars, they decided to cover her hands with so much gauze she could barely move her fingers. Her magic was on the fritz, and she even tried looking through her grimoires in hopes in helping relieve the itch and pain, but there was nothing. The spirits sucked in not helping her. Major consequences her ass.

A knock on the door, brought Bonnie out of her thoughts. Opening it, she witnessed Caroline standing there with a tray of food that consisted of blueberry pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage, and fruit. It may have looked and smelt good, but she wasn't really hungry.

"Is it safe to come in?" Caroline asked, a little hesitant.

"Caroline, I'm not going to hurt you again." Bonnie took the tray and sat it on the bed.

"I know… it's just last time you gave us aneurysms and kicked Meredith, Jeremy, and Elena out."

That's because after she woke up, her hands were covered in gauze and she couldn't scratch.

"Well in my defense I was protecting them because I didn't want them to get it."

"But they've already had the chickenpox, they won't get it again."

"You don't know that. And with you, Stefan and Damon, I was just caught off guard by the disappearance of my hands." She tried not to sound spiteful. "So, how about this, you scratch my back and we'll let bygones be bygones." She provided a smile, and walked closer.

Caroline slowly began to step back. "That's what the breakfast was for."

"Caroline please!" She begged. "Just once… just… my back, I just need one little scratch."

"I'm not going to be responsible for you scarring."

"I love scars!" she yelled. "Scars are hot! Scars are sexy!"

"Bonnie, you are my best friend in the whole wide world, but I'm saying no."

"Caroline, I am _begging_ you. I am in pain; down in the core of my every being. The kind of pain that is making me go crazy. I mean, do you g-get that? Do you understand what I mean when I say that? It's itching and I can't scratch and I want to scratch.

"I have a thing for Stefan." Caroline bluntly whispered, cutting her off. "And I know it's wrong. I know he's in love with Elena even though she's always going on about Damon, which means that she doesn't even love Stefan like she should. But, I like him, and he's been such a great friend to me, and I just don't know what to do. What do I do?"

"Why… are you telling… me this?"

"Because I'm in pain too. I get your pain."

All Bonnie could do was stare at her for a moment.

"I have pox between my butt cheeks. Your pain." She emphasized with her fingers. "Does not begin to compare to mine. Get out."

Caroline nodded and hurried along. Which was definitely best, because at the moment she didn't need her powers to cause any damage.

* * *

It must have been confide all your secrets to Bonnie day, because Caroline wasn't the only one making a confession. About an hour later, Stefan came in with soup.

If they really thought she wouldn't be upset because they kept bringing her food, they were wrong. The only thing that would entice her right now was a good scratching.

"How are you feeling?" Stefan put the soup down on the night stand beside her.

She just gave him a look, and he nodded in understanding. Asking how she felt every minute wasn't going to change her response.

They sat in silence for a moment, and Bonnie could tell there was a lot on his mind.

She sighed. "What, Stefan."

"How do you know if what you _thought_ you wanted isn't exactly _what_ you wanted anymore?"

"Please clarify." She was cranky, and if they weren't going to scratch her, then she didn't need to be nice.

"Elena and I haven't been on the same page for awhile," He began. "I know she's interested in my brother, I'm not blind. It's frustrating, but I think because I have feelings for someone else, it's not bothering me like it should."

Bonnie would have rolled her eyes if that didn't make her face itch more. He was over a hundred years old and he couldn't figure this out.

"I think you should talk to. There's no need for you both to still be in a relationship with one another if that feeling that you had isn't there anymore; if that feeling is reserved for someone else."

"And if I feel that way for her best friend."

She decided to fuck with him a little. "Stefan, really? I thought it was just me… I thought I was alone in this, but to know that you're in love with me, like I'm in love with you-"

"That's not-"

She used her gauzed paw to touch his face. "You've made me so happy. I don't even feel like scratching anymore."

"Really?"

"No." She deadpanned. "Not really. Look I know I'm not the best friend you have romantic feelings for. But, since I provided you some advice, can you scratch me now."

He stood up and was at the door in an instant. "You know what, you're right, I need to talk to Elena. Call me if you need me."

He was out of the door in no time.

"Ugh!" she yelled. She was able to throw a lamp with her mind, only hitting the door a second after it closed.

Great, now her magic wanted to work.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Bonnie woke up to see Damon sitting on a chair beside her bed.

"What are you doing here?"

"You know my answer is never going to change." He stretched and rested his hands behind his head. "I live here."

She sat up a little, and almost screamed out due to the pain coursing through her.

"Plus, I wanted to make sure you didn't stop breathing during the night."

Her eyes caught his. "Let me guess, Elena asked you to do it."

He rolled his eyes. "You know not everything I do is for Elena."

It could have fooled her. "Well it's definitely not for me."

"Tonight, it actually is." He shot back, keeping her silent. "We've actually become friends Bon- Bon; you know I have to make sure you're alright. And since my blood can't necessarily heal you, I'm not going to allow you to die in your sleep."

"You didn't seem to care the other nights."

"You didn't wake up through the other nights, but I was here."

That kept her silent for a while. Damon was so iffy sometime. Some days he was an ass that she didn't want to be around, and some days she'd rather be around him than anyone else. This moment was one of those times.

"I'm sorry I've been acting like a bitch."

"No need to apologize. You're sick, and covered in dots and blisters; I think you deserve to act like whatever you want too."

She gave him a small smile.

"Well, thank you. Thank you for letting me stay here." She tried moving again, and winced. "Ugh, I hate this."

He then stood up and got into bed beside her.

"What are you doing?"

"Since you can't scratch, and none of us are going to do it for you, I know a better remedy." He put his arms around her and held her close. Her back was practically imprinted against his front.

When Damon began to trace his arms up and down her side, the moan that escaped Bonnie's lips, didn't just sound like relief filling her bones. As he continued to use his hands and arms, he also added in nuzzled into her neck.

Where the hell did he learn this from, she wondered.

"Is this better?"

"Way better."

She tried to ignore the fact that his voice came out a little more husky and sinful than usual. Bonnie may have literally been covered in dots, but she wasn't blind to the position they were currently in, and there was more than just an itch going on between her thighs.

Maybe that wasn't the best word for it.

"So, are you going to tell me about that dream you had of me?"

She almost couldn't process his question due to the euphoria she was experiencing right now.

"Less talking, please…"

"I'll stop."

"Don't stop…don't ever stop." She didn't mean to sound like she was moaning in the heat of passion, but she knew she was keeping it together better than most people would have.

"It's just you and me in this big house, no one will hear, and I won't say a word."

She thought about it for a moment. "If you tell anyone, I will make you wish you were dead. I'm not kidding."

"Cross my non-beating heart." He joked.

"I'm serious, Damon."

"Okay, I promise I won't tell."

She paused for a moment as he hit a perfect spot. "It was… it was just ONE dream, so don't get a big head. It was just like a regular sex dream. We were up late researching for something and then one thing led to another, and boom, we did it. Then I woke up and went on with my day."

"More details Judgey, paint a picture, take me there."

Damon's arms were now rubbing on the inside of her thigh. Well, how was she really supposed to form any words now.

"Did I back you up against a wall?" She could feel his breath on her neck. She could have sworn she felt his lips against her neck as well, but she had to just be imagining it. "Because that's what I did when I had one of many dreams about you." Nope, she wasn't imagining it. "You'd come in and say how you were done with Jeremy and that you've been waiting for a long time to see what it was like to be with me." Bonnie was trying to keep her breathing steady, as his arms continued to work their magic. "After kissing you until your lips were swollen, I picked you up and put you around my neck. I then used my tongue to bring you to a release. You tasted like honey. The sound you made when you came, it keeps replaying over and over in my head." His hand was back between her legs, and there was a big part of her that wanted him to find her core and make his dream a reality, but she was really glad he didn't. And then there was also the fact that she was sick. "And every time I see you now, I just want to taste you."

When she asked him to continue, she almost didn't recognize her own voice.

"After I did that, I had you on my bed in the amount of time it took you to say my name. You used your witchy magic to strip away our clothes, and then you took me in your hand. You said it was all yours. And for a moment, it was…. I wanted it to be. I had every intention of placing my way inside of you…. hard. I wanted you to feel everything I had for you, but I started off slow, inch by inch, you put your nails in back. I think you drew blood. And then I reached your hilt and you screamed my name. I kept moving inside of you, quickened the pace until you…"

"Okay, stop… stop…" She couldn't take it anymore. "I feel… I feel a lot better. Thank you, but you can go." Because at this moment she wanted Damon to soothe her metaphorical itch with his tongue.

"Fine, Judgey, I'll stop. Don't want to get you worked up since you have pox on your ass."

She took a deep breath. Bickering. She could handle bickering. "Now, that's the homicidal vampire I can tolerate."

He gave her the choice of stopping his remedy, but she felt that she was able to control herself, so she let him continue.

"This doesn't change the fact that you get on my nerves." She added, trying to hold down yet another moan that was about to surface.

"You get on my nerves too." She knew he was smiling.

"I'm serious."

"Of course you are. You did take your meds earlier right?"

"Yes."

"Good, now go back to sleep."

How could she possibly sleep right now? But, after a long moment of silence, she was finally able to close her eyes. That was until she felt something poking her butt, making them instantly open.

"Damon!"

"What? Can you really blame me?" He held on a little tighter, yet not enough to hurt her.

Well, if they ever played a game of Never Have I Ever again, she would lose if someone said they never cuddled with Damon.

And no one needed to know that it was something she was willing to lose.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you all enjoyed! Please let me know what you think by reviewing. See you in 2015! Love you all =)**


End file.
